


A Favor

by gubby



Series: Forgiveness [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional neglect, F/M, Hurt, Yelling, a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubby/pseuds/gubby
Summary: You see Arthur after he helps Mary for the second time. It doesn't go so well.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Forgiveness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970416
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	A Favor

Being with Arthur is a painful thing, and difficult too. The man hates himself, suffers from a low self image, is constantly sustaining life-threatening damage, he can be gone for weeks on end, and between Dutch and the rest of the gang, it’s hard to imagine ever being his top priority. And still, it was enough for you. Still, you stuck around, you built him up, you dressed his wounds, you saw him off and welcomed him back with a smile for every trip he took.

Maybe you were a fucking idiot. A fucking idiot and a glutton for emotional torment and neglect.

For some reason, seeing him with Mary was the straw that broke the camel’s back. You remembered how devoted he was to her, every sacrifice he made for her, and you remembered picking up his broken pieces after she chewed up his heart and spat it out. The tears, the apathy, having to force him to eat and drink. Would your efforts never be enough? Were you going to remain and afterthought until you were ran into the ground?

That’s what ran through your head when you saw him and Mary after their little  _ date _ at the theater. They bid each other good night, all smiles, and after Mary was out of sight you appeared in Arthur’s path. He was still in a ridiculously good mood, and knowing you had nothing to do with it hurt a lot. He smiled at you, but the smile… didn’t feel like it was  _ for _ you.

“Heya sweetheart, whatchu doin’ out here so late? Someone send ya t’come get me?”

“Am I enough for you?” The abrupt change in his face was almost comical. But not quite.

“ _ What? _ Darlin’ what are you--”

“I saw you with Mary.” His stance grew more defensive, his arms crossed.

“Weren’t like that. I was jus’... doin’ her a favor.”

“You’re always doing that. Answering whenever she calls. Why is it that she can get your attention any time she wants it, but no matter what I do, I can’t seem to get anything from you.”

“For christ’s sake-- It was just a favor for a friend! Didn’t mean anythin’! Not everything has to do with  _ you _ !” Arthur roared, uncharacteristically lacking in patience. But the worst part? He wasn’t even furious. Not really. You could see it in his eyes-- he was annoyed. You laid out your heart in front of him on the streets of Saint Denis, and all he felt was ticked off.

“It seems that these days, nothing does.” The outlaw is drawn out of his momentary ire to really  _ think _ about what you were saying. When was the last time he took you out to do something? Hell, when was the last night he slept in the same bed as you for more than a single night, passed out as soon as he arrived back at camp? When was the last time he showed you that he loved you  _ at all _ ?

His expression softened as his guilt mounted. Of course you were upset. He’d been neglecting you for so long out of some bullshit notion of obligation to everyone else, and now you’d just seen him with his ex.

What a fucking idiot.

“I’m  _ sorry _ Arthur.” There was so much more you wanted to say. Sorry for thinking I could ever be so important to you. Sorry for being so foolish as to believe a man like you could ever devote yourself even a little bit to someone like me. Sorry for ruining your evening.

But nothing came out. Your tears choked and seized your throat with the force at which they demanded to be noticed. Too afraid to be even more vulnerable in front of him, you turned tail and ran.

And of course he chased you. Called you name, pleaded with you to stop, to wait, to talk to him. And of course, Arthur Morgan was much stronger and faster than you, especially when he was motivated. Unfortunately for him, you knew the ins and outs of Saint Denis far better than he did, having spent so long in the city to inconspicuously gather information and learn the layout, connected pathways, alleys, terraces-- all to help the gang.

Even with the odds against him, Arthur never lost a chase.

Until tonight.

He searched the city until morning, when the crowds made it more or less impossible. At the camp, what little you owned was present, but you weren’t. No one had seen you since yesterday. Who knew how far away you could be by now.

What a useless fucking idiot.


End file.
